Staying Over?
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: Optimus and Megatron share a quiet evening together after Megatron finishes his papers. [ Humanized TFs, Series: Lexi AU ]


Megatron groaned as he looked over the papers on the table. "It's plain English, you took classes on it since middle school. How can you write it so horribly?"

"Trouble grading?"

Megatron looked back to see his boyfriend come into the kitchen. "Just some of the essays I assigned last week. I honestly don't know how some of these children could get this far into school and still have no idea how to write."

Optimus came over and looked at the paper Megatron was currently grading over his shoulder. He gave a small wince. "I can see what you mean," he said sympathetically. "I can help you finish if you want."

Megatron shook his head. "This is the last one, then I'm finished for the night." He tilted his head back. "And then I can get started on you." He pulled Optimus into a kiss, his hand going to his lover's head to hold him there for a minute.

When they parted, Optimus gave Megatron a "what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you" smile before smacking his shoulder. "Get back to work, Megatron. Then we'll see about that." He straightened and walked back to the living room.

Megatron smiled after him, then turned back to the essay. He still was not exactly sure how he and the university librarian had ended up together. The somewhat loud and rash military history professor was not easily befriended by anyone, and hadn't really been looking for any when he came to this small city to teach at it's university.

But upon meeting the librarian when he was searching for a specific textbook in the library, there was a connection the two could not deny.

Megatron smile at the memory grew despite himself as he gave the grade on his final paper. 63. Lack of information. He sorted the papers, stacking them and sliding them into a folder in his briefcase before snapping it shut and taking it to it's place in the study.

When he came into the living room, Optimus was sitting on the couch reading a book. Without a word, he leaned forward to let Megatron slide in behind him. The professor sank into the couch with a sigh and pulled Optimus into his lap.

"You're going to get started on me?" Optimus asked, tilting his head back to look at Megatron with a brow quirked.

"In a bit, brat." Megatron poked Optimus's side, making him wiggle in his lap. "Let me get those students' horrible essays out of my mind first."

Optimus nodded. "I could read to you."

"That would be nice." Megatron looked down at the book and raised his own brow. "Flattery, Optimus."

"I always love your poetry." Optimus smiled up at him.

"It really can't be that good, considering the sales."

"You're too hard on yourself." Optimus snuggled deeper into Megatron's hold. "I personally think the poems of Megatronus are wonderful."

"Hmh, only you and Rung." A devilish smile crossed Megatron's lips as his hands started slowly wandering over Optimus's sides. "Why don't you read me your favorite than?"

Optimus rolled his eyes, but obediently flipped the pages and started reading.

Megatron set his head on Optimus's shoulder, reading along with his lover as his hands ran over his body. Starting just in small circles over his stomach, they expanded to go up to his chest and down to jean-clad hips. He also started licking his lover's neck. Optimus tilted his head to give him better access but didn't let it affect his reading. Megatron gave a shark-toothed grin before turning his next lick into a bite.

A shiver ran up Optimus's spine . "Megatron," he said, looking back at him.

"You're staying the night, yes?" Megatron asked, a hand slipping under Optimus's shirt to run over his skin. He followed the question with another bite, and a lick to soothe any pain.

Optimus's sigh turned into a gasp as another shiver went through him. "I told Jennifer I would be over and Bumblebee agreed to check in on her, so yes, I will be staying."

"Good." With his free hand, Megatron took the poetry book and set it on the floor. In a fluid motion, he flipped them so he was on top, Optimus face down in the cushions. He rose to his hands and knees straddling him, allowing his lover to turn himself over.

"I take it you're relaxed now," Optimus said.

"Very," Megatron growled before crushing Optimus's lips in a hungry kiss.

Optimus met him with equal fervor, his hands reaching up to grip Megatron's face, one snaking back into his hair. His leg swept up to snake around Megatron's, pulling his lover closer. Megatron moaned into his mouth and leaned all his weight on one arm, allowing the other to start running over Optimus's body. Once again, it slipped under his shirt, this time pushing it up to expose Optimus's fit physique.

When they finally parted for air, they were panting against each other, eyes never leaving the other.

"Are you ready, Optimus?" Megatron asked, hand gripping Optimus's shirt.

"Always" Optimus answered and sat up enough for Megatron to flip his shirt off him and over the end of the couch.

It hit the floor and the two lovers forgot everything but each other.

* * *

Welcome to my new AU, Lexi AU. Basically, humanized TFs, as well as the TF humans, all live in a small city called Lexi, tentatively set in Oregon. Megatron is an ex-military officer, and now teaches military history at Lexi State University. Optimus is the university librarian and the two have hooked up, after a few years of dancing around. This is also my first attempt at writing anything steamy, and I have no clue if it's any good or not. Let me know if it is please.


End file.
